Goodbye Love
by lilycody
Summary: Two-Shot. My take on what happened after the camera turned off in the woods in episode 5x11. This is also a companion piece to my other fic Innocent Redemption. I guess you could call it a prequel to that story. It can be read as a stand alone, and you don't need to read the other to understand it. It is my first attempt at writing any smut so let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one-shot from my favourite episode 5x11. This is also a companion piece to my fic Innocent Redemption. You don't need to read it to follow this, it is pure smut and self-indulgence on my part lol. This is my second fic ever and also my very first attempt at smut, so I hope I did the scene justice. This is what I would have liked to think happened after the camera cut away. I hope you all enjoy and please, please review! It would help me out with having to write these scenes for Innocent Redemption.**

**I don't own VD, all mistakes are mine however.**

"I will walk away, and I will never come back… I promise." He said with a bit of a smirk, he knew he could promise it because he knew one day he wouldn't have to come back, she would come to him.

The air between them began to crackle with anticipation as she moved closer to him. Her eyes were travelling down to his lips and back up to his eyes several times. He found himself holding his breath, unwilling to break the moment. She was inches from his face now, he could feel her breath on his face, see the slight quiver of her lips.

"Good" is all she said before she closed the distance between them and finally pressed her lips to him. Their first kiss was brief, but intense, her pulling away mere seconds after she started it. He was thunderstruck by her; all he could do was smile, a true genuine smile, and be still his already still heart, she smiled back.

That was all the invitation he needed, he knew there was no going back, she was finally giving herself over to him. He brought her into his arms with fever and quickly flashed them over to the nearest tree. Their kisses were heated now, full of passion and lust. He always wanted to take her slowly, show her everything he could offer her, passion, pleasure; he wanted to draw it out, leave her withering in his arms until she was ruined for any other man.

Now that he finally had her, he couldn't wait any longer. He needed her, and by the way she was kissing and pressing her body against his, she needed him just as much. The wolf inside him was screaming at him to claim her, make her his, never let her go. He let a low growl out deep in his throat and to his surprise she matched his arousal. Her breathing increased, pupils dilated, and her hips thrust into his of their own accord.

She was frantic, running her hands through his hair now, down his neck and pushing his jacket off his shoulders. He followed suit and pulled her jacket off her, but lost his patience wanting to feel her sweet skin, taking her shirt in both hands he tore it away from her body, and by the gods she didn't even flinch. She was matching his passion and he knew right there that his plan had backfired; he was now ruined for any other woman.

Her hands travelled down the front of his chest as they continued with their kisses, neither really wanting to stop. Her hands slipped under his shirt and traced the contours of his abs, and he felt her smiling against his lips. She grasped the hem and moved it quickly up and over his head. He expected her to crash back against his lips; however she stood there staring at him, her eyes lustfully travelling his torso. He allowed her, her visual ministrations. Her eyes were heavy with lust, her lips swollen already from their bruising kisses. Her teeth captured her bottom lip between them as she took him in. All he could do was hold onto her, letting his fingers graze her sides. He wanted nothing more than to take her in as well, but the site of her becoming so aroused by just looking at him, had his eyes glued to her face.

She finally let her gaze travel up to his eyes. She smiled a wicked, sexy smile at him, and he felt his stomach flip. By the gods, no other woman was ever able to do this to him, and with just her eyes. She pushed his hands away and for a moment he panicked thinking she was rejecting him. She must have seen the hurt and confused expression in his eyes because she reached her hand up to run over his chest, lingering over his heart, before pulling her hand back. Without looking away she brought her hands behind her back and it only took him seconds to realize what she was doing. She definitely wasn't rejecting him.

She unclasped her bra, letting it fall from her body, her hands moving to her jeans, slowly starting to undo those as well. He could only just stare at her, like a dying man stares at a mirage, not really sure if he should reach out and touch it for fear that it might not be real. She pulled the jeans along with her panties down over her hips as she kicked off her boots, bending down she stepped out of them and then stood back up again.

She just stood there and let him take her in, he would have expected her to be somewhat shy, but to his surprise she stood there completely sure of herself, and it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his 1000 years. He drank her in, she was perfect. Her skin was the most beautiful cream colour, he knew when he painted her later, and oh he would, that it would take him some time to find the right mix of colours to do her skin justice. Her legs were long and slim and he wondered briefly how they would feel wrapped around his waist, before he let his eyes travel further up her body. He wanted to run his hands up her thighs and to her folds, that could wait though, he needed to commit her image to memory. If this was truly the only time he would have with her, he wanted to make sure he remembered every inch of her sweet body. Her stomach was flat and taught and he knew he would have to pay some attention to it later with his lips. His eyes finally rested on her breasts. They were heavenly, perfection and he couldn't wait any longer, he needed to feel her against him, touch her.

He closed the distance and brought his mouth down to her right breast as his hand paid attention to the other. They were soft and firm and the perfect weight in his hands. He flicked his tongue against her nipple and she let out a soft moan as her hand came to rest on the back of his head, willing him to move closer. He obliged and pulled her nipple into his mouth sucking and gently biting with his human teeth. She groaned loudly and bucked her hips.

Her need to not go slowly seemed to match his own, because before he knew it she had spun them and he found his back against the tree, her hands at his belt as her lips attacking his neck. He was a man that liked control, but Caroline asserting herself was always something he liked about her, so he let her take charge, at least for the moment. She had his pants and boxers off swiftly and he let out a groan when he felt her take him in her hand. She stroked him slowly and firmly as she continued her assault of her lips on his body.

"Caroline love, this will be over far too fast if you don't stop that." He said with a smirk as she brought her face up to look at him. She seemed to consider his words as she continued to stroke him, her eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Then make me." She said with a low husky voice.

Never one to back away from a challenge he gave her a wicked smile before grasping her by her thighs, spinning them around and taking back control. Her legs wrapped around his waist, digging the heels of her feet into his lower back and pulling him flush to her.

Her head was thrown back, exposing her neck to him, as she gasped and moaned. He had to restrain himself from letting his fangs drop and sinking them into her. Yes he had tasted her once before when he had bitten her in an attempt to blackmail his way out of being trapped in the doppelgängers home, but at the time he never really took the time to appreciate the taste of her on his tongue.

Blood sharing between vampires sometimes could create an unbreakable bond, could he risk that when he knew he was going to be walking away as soon as they were done. He had heard stories of vampires who were bonded to each other being separated, eventually being apart lead to them going crazy from the loss. Who was he kidding, after what she was doing to him now; being away from her was going to be torture as it was. He could indulge, give in to temptation, but would he do that to her? No he couldn't, he could never do anything that would cause her pain if he could help it, and he could help this.

He leaned his head to the hollow of her neck and started placing hot open mouthed kisses along it, stopping at juncture of her neck and shoulder and sucking on her delicate flesh. She began to tremble in his embrace. He loved how responsive she was to his touch and mouth. She was truly the most exquisite woman he had ever encountered.

"Klaus, more." He words came out breathy and soft. Her hands were around his neck pulling his head closer to her.

He smiled against her skin at her urgency. "Tell me what you need, Caroline?"

She sighed and ground her pelvis against his, causing a hiss to escape his lips. "I need you…I need you now." She gasped when he matched her and pressed himself harder against her. "Please."

His chest ached, her words reaching his dead heart and squeezing. She needed him as much as he needed her. "Since you asked so nicely, love." He chuckled.

He looked upon her face again; her eyes squeezed shut, mouth open in pleasure, truly a beautiful sight. But he wanted her to look into his eyes when they were finally joined. "Open your eyes, Caroline." Her lashes fluttered open to reveal her once blue eyes, almost black now with lust. He took a shuddering breath; she had a way of reducing him with her stare.

"Don't take your eyes off me love." She simply nodded gently. He reached down between them and guided himself to her entrance, watching her face the whole time. Her breathing increased in anticipation and again she drew her bottom lip between her teeth. God, he could watch her do that for all eternity, it was such an innocent act, but so sinful at the same time.

He slowly let himself slide into her, wanting to draw out this moment as long as possible. She was tight, wet and warm, and he groaned at the feeling of her drawing him into herself. The whole moment was flawless, he was finally inside her and it was even better than he had imagined, and oh how he had imagined this moment.

He pushed until he was fully buried inside of her, and they both stilled, relishing in the feeling of finally being joined together. Both of them were trembling now with the overwhelming feelings. He had asked for her confession and her honesty, and in this moment he could feel her communicating it to him. She had dreamt of this, wanted this, as much as he did. She was looking at him as he was looking at her, committing this time they had, if only brief, to her memory.

He couldn't take it anymore, he was overcome by her, and he needed to regain control. He pulled out of her slowly, but not all the way, and then quickly without warning slammed himself back into her with a passionate force that left her gasping and moaning his name. He kept the pace like this.

Her hands travelled up and down his back, and every time he thrust back into her, her nails dug into his skin. Her eyes never left his face; their breaths were coming out ragged. As much as he loved looking at her face, he couldn't take it anymore; he crashed his mouth onto hers once again. She moaned and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, tasting how sweet she was.

He stopped his assault on her mouth when he felt her fangs pierce his lips. He looked at her, eyes red and rimmed with her veins underneath. He took a breath and smelt the blood, there wasn't anyone around though, that he was sure of. Realization hit him then that it was her blood he smelt, he leaned over her shoulder and examined her back. He was so lost in his euphoria that he hadn't noticed that every time he thrust into her that her back was scrapping against the bark of the tree, leaving angry cuts on her beautiful skin.

In a flash he had them on the ground, her on top of him. He let his hands caress the length of her back that was already healing. "I'm sorry love, are you ok, I hurt you?" He was surprised that his voice was able to hold that much tenderness when he spoke. She just laughed softly and smiled down at him, leaning down to his ear. "I'm more than ok; I didn't mind it that much." There was flirtation in her tone and as she spoke she began swirling her hips against his in a languid motion.

His hands found their way to her waist and helped her set a pace. She was a goddess above him. Head thrown back in bliss, her golden locks cascading down her back, breasts bouncing as she moved upon him. He needed to be close to her, feel her in his arms, moving up he brought them into a sitting position. She in his lap, legs wrapped around his waist, he loved that feeling. His hands cupped her bottom and began to move her against him. Her hands rested on his shoulder, her head in the hollow of his neck, licking and sucking. He held her now with one hand and let the other move between them to press into her nub and he felt her begin to quake with the beginnings of her orgasm. He quickened his pace so that he could meet her in tumbling over. He knew now that her release would bring his on.

"Let go Caroline, give yourself over to me." His words seemed to do the trick, because moments later he felt her tightening and fluttering around him. Her orgasm hitting her hard, she was shaking with release in his arms, screaming out his name. His name leaving her lips is all he needed and he followed her over the edge, spilling himself inside her. His orgasm came over him in powerful waves, gasping for breath that he didn't really need. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms riding their mutual releases out.

When they both calmed he laid them back down to the ground. She quietly slide to his side and sat up, back facing him. Finally after a minute she turned to face him, and for a moment he panicked as to what her eyes would hold. What he thought would be filled with regret, were however filled with openness and a beautiful smile graced her lips. He released the breath he didn't even realize he was holding and smiled back up at her.

She leaned down to him then and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, lingering there a moment and then bringing her lips to his ear and whispering to him.

"Goodbye, love." And in a flash she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**So while I was working on my other story, Innocent Redemption, I was going back over it. I like to re-read chapters as I'm writing new ones, so I make sure I am keeping the flow. And as I was reading this I thought wouldn't this be a perfect little follow up chapter to Goodbye Love, where I have Klaus mention in it that he would paint Caroline in the moment of their love making. So here it is, a little snippet from Innocent Redemption that fits perfectly with this little one-shot, that I guess now is a two-shot!**

**Enjoy! And please review **

Klaus was a flurry of actions, paintbrush in hand as it danced across the canvas. Not an abstract, like he had been favouring as of late, no this was something much more real, tangible. So real that he had to get the image out of his head and onto canvas so that he could pack it away and never look at it again. He couldn't think of her, because if he did he knew he could never leave. He had promised, and for her he would follow through.

It had been mere hours since their encounter and he was consumed by it. Colours, smells, sounds, _her touch_. No, I can't let my mind go there.

So he focused on only one, the colours. Transferring it to the canvas in front of him. The greens of the trees, their leaves scattered on the forest floor, the browns of their branches and trunks, the greys and blacks of the shadows cast by the sun…and flesh. Sweet, perfect, glowing flesh. How it started out a beautiful creamy tone and slowly became flush with pleasure and want.

He shook his head; this was a dangerous train of thought. He had to get it out though or it would forever consume him. So he painted with furry, desperation in his strokes. Before he knew it he was done and took a staggering step back to survey his work. And even though this was his own memory the power of the image before him still managed to take his breath away.

It was Caroline, in the purest, sweetest moment of his entire existence. She was sitting on the forest floor, bare back to him. He followed the curves of it up, caressing her with his gaze as he had done with his hands only a few hours before. His eyes lingering on her waist, appreciating how it curved in so beautifully, remembering how perfectly his hands griped into them. His breath was coming out ragged now as he continued up her back. She was exquisite. He longed to touch her again, but let his eyes do the work for him. They came to rest on her right shoulder and his heart simply ached as he took in her face that was looking back over it at him. Her eyes were sparkling and a magnificent smile graced her face.

It was exactly how he remembered it. She had sat up after they had laid side by side basking in the afterglow. He had a moment of panic thinking she would turn and look at him with regret and disdain in her eyes. When she turned around however the openness and honesty in her eyes took his breath away. Her eyes were shinning, no longer hiding, and open completely to him and then she smiled. And the sun seemed to shine brighter on him. He felt warmed, happy…._loved?_ No, he wouldn't read more into this than there was. She didn't love him; it was enough that she didn't hate him right now.


End file.
